The King (Tord x Tom)
by StupidTorm
Summary: A young King by the name of Tord Lawson finds a young prince who goes by the name Thomas Rosewell but this boy doesn't exactly look well. After a while of Thomas being there something happens that sets the whole kingdom on its side...
1. Chapter One

It was the twelfth century in Oslo, Norway where a king was wondering around his kingdom in search of something to do. The king was a young boy with caramel colored hair, silver-blue eyes and was the average height for his age. This boy was a young loyal fellow to his kingdom and did what was right for his country. Other kings in other countries were often jealous because of the condition his kingdom was in. This king was only twenty-one and was supposed to be married by the age of twenty-six if he wanted to remain in his spot as king. However, this king was different from all the others as he didn't have any sexual interests in women. Everyone in his kingdom was against homosexuality so the king kept his secret to himself.

This young king went by the name of Tord, Tord was named after his grandfather. Tord would wonder around the palace for hours trying to find anything to do in this boring life he had. One day a young boy from another kingdom came into the court yard. This boy was a young Brit around the age of twenty with pitch black eyes, curly hair and he was around five foot ten or five foot nine. This young boy caught Tord's eyes, he was unlike anything he had ever seen and was attracted to this boy. This boy however looked hurt and broken, the boy had bruises, cuts and what looked like hickey's littered all over him. Tord walked over to the boy and the boy blocked his face so the king couldn't see him.

"Who did this to you?" Tord said in a soft voice.

The small boy just quivered under him. Tord grazed his hand over the boy's black eye and rubbed his cheek softly.

"Let's get you fixed up," Tord said.

Tord grabbed the young boy by the hand and carefully walked the boy up to the castle. Tord brought the boy up to his private room and asked him to sit on the dresser. Tord got clean clothes for the young boy and some bandages to patch him up with. Tord started to patch up the young boy's body, there were cuts along his thighs, chest, arms and his collar bone. There were also bruises littered everywhere on his chest and thighs, it almost looked like this young boy had been sexually assaulted. Tord patched up the boy's deep cuts carefully and talked to him. Tord found out that the young boys name was Tom, Tom was a young prince who wasn't quite yet ready to take over his father's place as king.

Tom's father had sold him to a nearby kingdom where he would marry the King's son. The King's son was an abusive boy who only used Tom as a toy. Tom's father didn't care about his son since he was the only child in the family who didn't want to marry a women and he was the only child with black eyes. Tord was somewhat attracted to this boy but decided to ignore it. Tom was younger than Tord by a year and four months as Tom was born on May 23 while Tord was born on January 23. The boys had very similar hobbies and duties around their kingdoms for being in two different countries for a while. Tom was fragile and looked like he hadn't eaten in a week, this brought Tord to worry about Tom. Tord dressed Tom and ordered for a maid to bring them food. Tord's father, named Alexander, walked into the room and saw his son with the young boy.

"Tord, who is this?!" yelled the past king Alexander.

"Father this is a young boy I found wandering in the court yard, he looks like he's been sexually and physically abused. He has cuts, bruises and hickeys all over them, his name is Prince Tom. He belongs to the king in Britain, but his father sold him to one of the kingdoms down here where the king's son abused him," explained Tord.

Tord's father nodded and said he would have to speak to the king of Britain. Even though this wasn't his child he felt bad for the young boy and knew he didn't deserve to be treated this way. Alexander left the room and called some guards to watch over Tord and Tom until he came back from Britain. Alexander left the kingdom and said he would return soon. Tord felt bad for the boy and decided to show him around the palace. Once they reached the court yard, Tom recognized someone there. Tom hid behind Tord when the person turned on their heel and started walking over to him.

Tom whimpered and Tord told the guards, named Pat and Pau, to hold Tom for him. The tallish male walked over to Tord and looked at him.

"Excuse me sir, I'm afraid you have something that belongs to me," said the tallish male.

"And who might you be sir?" asked Tord.

"I am Prince Argon of Kristiansand and I believe you have my fiancé in your grasps," said Prince Argon.

"I'm sorry Prince Argon but I demand you to leave my kingdom before I behead you for sexually and physically abusing this young man as it is illegal in Oslo," said Tord.

Prince Argon growled and quickly left the kingdom before yelling "MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS KING TORD."

Tord looked at Tom as he sighed in relief. Tord watched as Tom walked up to him and hugged him, Tord hugged Tom back and smiled.

"Thank you King Tord, I appreciate you taking care of me. I'll leave now some I'm not in your way," said Tom as he started to walk off towards the front of the palace.

Tord grabbed Tom's wrist quickly and held Tom close to himself.

"No stay here, you'll be a lot safer in here than out there. I'll clean out a room on my floor for you so I can watch over you closely. I won't allow anyone to hurt you anymore," said Tord.

"I would love to but I'll just be a burden in your country, plus Prince Argon will have guards to come after me and I don't want to damage your kingdom," said Tom.

Tord pleaded over and over again until Tom said yes to his request. Think of it as a gift was the one thing everyone in the village had heard. They started to question their king about Prince Tom, many questions they asked where; should you really trust him, are you going to marry him, do you like him, and you won't let him stay here for long right? All of these questions weren't answered by the king as he ordered his guards to block off all these villagers. Tord walked Tom up to his room and sat him down on his bed.

"I'm going to set up your room, I'll be back in a bit. Make yourself a home," said Tord.

Tord walked out of the room and walked into the maid's quarters. Instantly Tord was met with the maids surrounding him asking if they could get him anything. Tord, who tried getting out of there quickly, had some maids trying to seduce him only for their desire to be queen of the kingdom. Instantly Tord pushed them off of himself and trudged up to the head maid.

"I would like a room on my floor prepared for a special guest, mess up and I shall fire you," said Tord.

"Yes sir," replied the head maid.

Tord made his way out of the room and walked back to his quarters. As Tord walked inside of his sleeping quarters he found Tom fast asleep on his bed. Out of instinct Tord kissed Tom's forehead and went to get ready for bed. Tord was used to putting the children to bed when he visited the children's sleeping quarters and they would always ask for a kiss on the forehead so they could sleep soundly knowing their king cared for them. This became a routine and every night the king would do the same, tuck the kids in and give them all a kiss on the forehead. Their parents didn't mind and were glad that their king had time to show them that he cared. Once Tord was done getting ready for bed, he carefully moved Tom over so he could get under the covers. Tord could see a slight smile on Tom's face when he wrapped his arms around his waist.

This made Tord smile and he buried his face into the smaller Brit's hair. In the morning Tord heard a knock at the door, it was his father coming to wake him up as usual. Tord groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on Tord it's time to wake up," said Alexander, "breakfast is awaiting both of you."

Tord mumbled to himself and got up tiredly. Tord looked at Tom and smiled. Maybe there was something Tord was missing, he felt like he had known Tom for a long time and couldn't wait to see what would happen if they stayed together forever. You could say that Tord had a crush or loved Tom.


	2. Chapter Two

Tord wasn't ready for another day working at the castle, but it was his duties. Tord woke Tom up care not to hurt him and when he did, Tord picked him up and brought him into the bathroom. There Tord sat Tom down on the sink while he started up a bath and as Tord waited for the bath to warm up and fill up, he got Tom some clean clothes. When the bath was finally warmed up Tord unwrapped all of the bandages on Tom's body. Tord undid Tom's shirt and removed it. Tord looked at all the bruises and hickeys littered all over his body and grabbed some ice and a cold wash rag. Tord grabbed the ice and applied it onto Tom's bruises.

Tom winced in pain and Tord was tempted to pull the ice off of his skin, but he kept the ice on there anyway.

"This should help get rid of the bruises and hickeys quickly," said Tord.

Tom nodded and let Tord finish with the ice. Once Tord finished he undressed Tom completely while ignoring the pleads not to from the smaller male. Tord carefully grabbed Tom and set him into the bathtub. Tom relaxed once his body touched the warm water and Tom let Tord clean him. Tord started with Tom's hair and then moved onto his body. Tord had to admit that Tom did have a nice body, the body that every female would want. Tom had a tiny waist, thick and smooth thighs, a nice big ass, slim arms and a medium sized torso.

Tord had almost drooled while looking at Tom's figure and he had to admit he wanted to fuck Tom senseless right then and there, but he decided against it. Tord just secretly admired Tom's body while he finished washing him. Tom however was a blushing mess; he wasn't expecting this to happen when he came here. Tom had just ran from Kristiansand to get help from a nearby kingdom and now he's getting bathed by the king! This was definitely not in Tom's plan for the day, but really none of this was. Tord finished washing Tom up and took him about of the bath after draining the tub. Tom blushed a dark red once Tord started to dress him into some clothes.

"We'll have to bandage up those wounds again after breakfast," said Tord.

Tom nodded and looked at Tord. Tord took Tom's hand and lead him to the dining room where his father and mother sat waiting at the table. Both of Tord's parents knew that Tord had no interest in women but decided to ignore the fact that they knew since Tord didn't know that they knew he was a homosexual. Tord sat down and sat Tom next to him. Tord's mother Elizabeth smiled and welcomed Tom. Tom smiled and they all started eating. During the meal Alexander decided to hint that he knew his son was a homosexual.

"So Tord, when are you going to find someone and make them king with you?" asked Alexander.

"Dad for your information I'm not... wait... did you say king?" said Tord.

"Yes your father did now when am I going to get another son? You better pick soon, I wouldn't even mind if you married Tom over here," said Elizabeth.

Tord laughed softly and continued to eat.

"So mom, when's the festival start tomorrow?" asked Tord.

"It starts at seven and ends at around midnight," said Elizabeth.

"I'm hoping your friend here is able to make it. It's always fun to have friends around Tord. Plus, I really like this one even though I don't know him much, it would be fun to get to know him just in case," said Alexander.

"Yes dad, he's not leaving anytime soon. He'll make it," said Tord.

Tom was silent the whole time until he finally spoke up.

"Will there be alcohol there?" asked Tom.

"Yes, there's always alcohol at the festivals dear," said Elizabeth.

Tom just giggled and Tord felt his heart melt. Tord has barely known Tom but he feels like he needs to be his and only his. Tom probably didn't feel the same way, but it seemed as Tom hadn't rejected marrying him either. Maybe Tord should marry Tom but he barely knows him. After they all finished eating Tord brought Tom with him to his throne room, this was where Tord would do all of his work on paper. Tom was sat down on Tord's lap because there was no other chairs and Tord didn't want him to sit on the floor, as a prince shouldn't be doing anyway. A young prince, a princess and their ather had walked into Tord's throne room and stood in front of Tord's desk.

"King Tord of Oslo Norway, I would like to make a deal," said the man's father.

"And what shall the deal be?" asked Tord

"I am King Uther of Bergen, Norway. Let my son marry your daughter and I shall bring peace to both of our kingdoms," said Uther.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a queen right now, so I don't have any children at the moment," said Tord.

"Nonsense! Who's that in your lap then?" asked Uther.

"This is a friend from all the way in Britain, he's a prince and I am treating him like one. Now I can't give him to you, but I can offer your daughter to marry the Prince in Kristiansand," said Tord

"Will do, We'll be on our way. Good day King Tord," said Uther.


End file.
